Little White Snowflake
by LucyValkyrie
Summary: when Trai suddenly found herself in the streets of Ikebukuro without any memory of getting there. she meets a lot strange people, one of which takes her eye: a blonde haired bartender with super strength comes into her life. as Trai tries to fit into this strange new place, she meets someone she also thought was dead. (ShizuoxOC) fluff and lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:

Snow fell gently towards earth, settling silently on the hard ground. The way it floated and settled neatly on the concrete had intrigued her to the point of having her thoughts amuck. But there was only thing that she did think of that moment.

That the snow was beautiful.

Pure white powder in the form of flakes danced there why towards the earth. It was so beautiful that she couldn't describe it, just white fluff falling.

This was her first time seeing snow fall, or any snow for that matter. She had always pictured what it would be like. Would it fall straight down to the ground? What would it look like? What colour is snow? What does it feel like? Can you eat it? What would it taste like?

So many questions had ran through her head when she was locked up. And after eleven years in complete isolation, she was finally free. But even before that, she lived in a heated country, so she's never even seen the snow.

But it was strangely calming.

As it touched and tickled her almost white skin, it was cold and melted instantly. It sent shivers up her spine and she hugged her arms. Although the snow was beautiful, it was also cold. Very cold.

It felt strange. It was nothing like she had imagined it to be. It was somehow thrilling and worrying at the same time. As the snow began to settle in small piles around her, she noticed that everyone else was wearing warmer clothing. It would be best if she was wearing something similar, the temperature was starting to drop as the sun had set and the sky had blackened. The thin white body suit she was wearing wasn't making things any better either.

She began to wonder around from street to street until she found a park bench and sat down. Though it was wonderful to see this snow, but it was starting to get dangerously cold now.

Starting to lose the feeling in her toes and fingers, she stood up and continued walking. Snowflakes had settled on her pure white, messy long hair, blending in. not only her hair, but her alabaster skin as well. With her white body suit and white skin, it was hard to tell which began and ended.

Without even realising it, she had bumped into something, or to be more precise, someone. "whoa, you ok?" a man's voice had asked.

She looked up in a slight daze, shivering and hugging her arms. Realising what she had done, she stepped backwards, "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." She didn't stammer from the cold, she accidently did that out of embarrassment. And the fact that her voice was quiet didn't help her much.

"it's ok," he gave her a smile. His smile was gentle and charming. But he seemed like a middle age business man. With a black suit and tie, even a brief case in hand and large dark grey coat hugging his body, his eyes were alluring to. "You seem cold. Why don't you come with me so I can _warm_ you up?"

His arm slide around her shoulders, it was warm, but the touch felt ice cold. It sent chills down her spin, and not in a friendly way. The man went to open his mouth again, but a fist had slammed on the top of his head, sending him into the ground with a dazed look before snapping out of it again and standing.

He whipped around to find another young man, "what the hell was that for?"

"You shouldn't be patronising a young girl into doing it with you. You know how much trouble you'll get into for sexual assault right?" the new comer smirked and draped a coat over her head. Now this felt warm by both the touch and cloth.

She looked up to see her saviour, he wore a dark coloured beanie and jumper himself, his skin was tanned and he had dark eyes. But he smiled. No, he smirked devilishly at the man, who turned on his heels and walked on, not bothering to say another word.

"Sorry about that," the young man turned towards her. "You ok?"

"Oh, ah," she was flustered and her mind whirled with confusion as to find the right words. But all she could think of, or focus on, was to apologise, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" she blurted, bowing.

"It's ok." He waved off. "I'm Kyohei kadota. And you are?"

"Ah um, I—um, I—I'm Trai! My name is Trai!" she blurted again. She wasn't very good under pressure, even though this was a normal conversation. It was a known fact that she was never good at conversations as well.

"You want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Um," she stared at the ground with her hands clasped together. "Could you tell me where I am? You see, I'm a little lost since I got here." wherever here may be, that is, she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean, but. This is Ikebukuro." He slid both hands into his pockets.

This time, she looked up at him. "What country?"

"Ah?" He gave her a confused look. "Japan?"

She made a horrified face. "Ja-pan? Is that anywhere near Sweden?"

"Sweden?" His expression turned even more confused. "Sweden is on the other side of the planet."

"no way—AH-Choo!" She covered her mouth, she was shivering badly now. She had completely forgotten about the cold.

Kyohei sighed. "Come on, since you don't really have anywhere else to go, you can stay with us for the time being. Come on."

"Oh, um, thank you." she followed him.

They were walking for a while; she wondered where japan was and how long it would take to get back home to Sweden. Although, going back might not be a pleasant one.

She crashed into Kyohei without realising he stopped and apologised in her quiet voice again.

"Hey, Kyohei! Did you get the supplies?" a man's voice asked. She looked over and noticed a man with shoulder length, brown hair sitting in the front seat of a van. He seemed well dress with a vest and white button up shirt.

"nah, sorry about that." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "but I got a little—side tracked." He stepped aside and showed her off with his jacket still draped around her shoulders.

She Felt a blush come back to her cheeks from the stranger's gaze, feeling uncomfortable again, she jumped back behind Kyohei.

"Where'd you find her?" the stranger asked

"The streets, she seemed a little lost at the time. And a little strange. But she'd freeze to death if I didn't take her here." he shrugged. "I think she comes from Sweden."

"Sweden!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think she remembers getting here either." Kyohei sighed.

"Um," she tugged on Kyohei's sleeve and looked up at him with her ice blue eyes. He seemed to know what she was asking for.

"Oh right, this is Saburo. He's a bit weird but reliable." Kyohei jerked his thumb towards the man in the van.

"Um," she stepped out from her hiding, and bowed her head slightly, "I'm T-Trai."

"Hey," he gave a wave. "So, you're a foreigner?"

Trai titled her head and looked at Kyohei, who sighed, "Ok, I think its best we get inside the van so that things can be explained?"

"Ok," she nodded and stepped inside the back of the van, to which Kyohei had opened for her. She sat in the back which was empty, but it was warm inside, which was a huge turn from the chilling freeze outside.

"So, start from the start and tell us what happened exactly, or what you can remember." Kyohei turned around from the passenger side seat.

"well, my name is Trai înger. I don't really remember much so I don't know exactly what is helpful to you." she felt a little better now that she was in this heated place. "But, I was taken at age eleven from my home country to go to Sweden where there was a facility, but it was more like a laboratory for human experimentation. They were doing experiments on children from all over the world, three from each country were to be taken and placed under different experiments. Or so they told me.

"I was taken ten years ago and put under an experiment along with two others from my home. But, none of them made it through the experiment. A total of sixty thousand children were taken and used in the same experiment which was to create a special, more advanced human species. Some of the children didn't make it through the testing as most lost their sanity and their lives, most were under the ages of five. But those of us who did make it through the experiments were taken and tested and then shipped to different countries as soldiers for war. Most of the children died within the first five minutes of testing because their bodies couldn't cope with the stress and such.

"I was one of the lucky few to survive that and I guess I was finally released not all that long ago. I didn't know much about the world so that's why I must have been a little strange when we first met." She scratched the side of her cheek apologetically. "But, most of my friends are still in that laboratory and are still being tested." She looked down sadly. "The tests go on for years until they are sure you can become a sort of super human, I guess?"

"Well, that's kind of," Saburo paused to order his thoughts. "Surprising."

"You got any family?" Kyohei asked, a little more calm and collected then the other.

"Well. My mother was taken when I was age seven. She was sent over to Russia to take part in a different experiment altogether. I've heard that the experiment she was in had a 0.000000001% chance of success. So I'm not sure if she's alive or dead at the moment." She stared at the ground, almost as if she were about to cry. "I've never met my father, nor known any of my other family members. I don't have any siblings either since my mother was very young when I was born."

"I see," Kyohei scratched the side of his head. "Well, for the time being, you can stay with us. That is until you can get back on your feet."

"Thank you very much!" Trai bowed her head slightly, a smile on her face.

"You seem to be good with your pronunciations in Japanese to, considering that you're not from here." Saburo pointed out.

"Oh?" Trai looked at him. "Well, I only know seven complete different languages. Those are Romanian, Russian, English, Swedish, French, Chinese and Japanese. We were all taught many things since the doctors were curious as to see how much we could learn after the experiments were finished. It was one of the many tests we had to do."

The back doors suddenly opened and into sat two new comers, surprising Trai. A boy and a girl stepped inside. They instantly noticed Trai and gasped. "Is this a new torture victim?" the girl asked.

"Nah, she's too cute to be a new victim." The boy waved off.

"Will you two shut the door already?" Kyohei groaned. "You're letting all the cold in."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's because I still have your jacket." Trai began to take the jacket off.

"No, you need it." Kyohei said. "By the way, this is Erika and Walker. There ok to, mind you don't get too involved into their conversations. Oh yeah, Erika, can she stay at yours for the time being?"

"Sure, I don't mind," the girl smiled at trai.

"Oh, I'm—I'm Trai înger. It's nice to meet you." Trai bowed her head slightly.

"Likewise," Erika smiled.

"Say, are you cosplaying as some anime character? Or from some manga we haven't read or heard of yet?" Walker asked.

"Um?" Trai looked at Kyohei for an explanation as to decipher what he meant.

"He means why are you dressed that way," Kyohei answered. "And I've been wondering the same thing."

"Oh, right." Trai looked down at her white clothing. "This is the uniform the test subjects wear. And my hair changed to this colour due to the experiments that took place. We weren't allowed outside our rooms so my completion is kind of pale."

Both Walker and Erika looked at the two in the front. "We'll explain later but right now, let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Kyohei said.

As soon as he said that, trai's stomach growled loudly. "Oops," she covered up her tummy and blushed. "Guess I'm a little hungry to?"

"Well, let's get going then." Saburo smiled and started up the van, reeving it to life, they drove down the road until they pulled up in a parking space. Trai had offered to give Kyohei's jacket back, but he insisted that she wear it since it's better than just wearing that thin body suit. They ordered the food and sank into a private booth, but since Trai didn't know any of the dishes, Kyohei had ordered for her.

"Who's this young miss?" a very tall black man crouched at the end of the table with a smile; he noticed Trai who was eating happily, it felt like she hadn't eaten in forever.

"She's trai, she'll be staying with us for a short while, until she can get back on her feet that is." Kyohei popped a piece of sushi into his mouth.

"It's nice to meet you," Trai smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"It's nice to meet you to," he smiled. "I'm simon."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but," she paused, shifting in her seat. "Are you Russian, if I'm wrong then I'm sorry, I—I just noticed your accent." She stopped, "I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

"Do you speak Russian?" it was Simon who spoke. She looked up at him.

"Yes," she nodded, in Russian. "I'm quiet fluent in the language."

"I see. Did you study the language?" he asked.

"Yes, sort of." She scratched the side of her cheek, "it's a long story."

"Well, welcome to Ikebukuro. And please, come back any time and try sushi. Sushi very good here." he smiled.

"I will," Trai smiled in reply and began eating again.

Simon wondered away soon after, and Erika and Walker leaned in towards trai. "So what was that about?" they both asked.

"Oh, he was just asking a few questions." Trai smiled as soon as she finished her plate. "Oh, by the way, um, what is the date?"

"31st of January," Kyohei said. "why?"

"It's been two whole days since I last ate. No wonder I'm so hungry." She chuckled to herself.

"Now that you mention it. You still haven't exactly filled us in on what happened." Walker said.

"Yeah, it's so not fair leaving us out in a situation like this." Erika nodded.

Kyohei sighed and explained trai's situation, start to finish of what she told them. Trai filled in parts that needed to be cleared up, some parts she missed by accident. But now that they were all brought up to speed on her situation, things became a little clearer.

But she was actually really surprised to see that these guys believed her. She wasn't lying or anything like that. Everything did happen as she said it did and everything was the complete truth. It just seemed that these guys were taking it pretty lightly is all, like they've experienced something far more extravagant then her simple story.

"Um, can I ask you guys something?" she shifted nervously in her seat.

"Sure, what is it?" Erika spoke first.

"You guys seem to believe my story, I wanted to ask why." She looked at them worriedly.

"Is there a reason as to why we shouldn't believe it?" Kyohei raised a brow.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." she looked down at her fidgeting hands. "It's just; doesn't my story seem a little farfetched?"

"Yeah, a little," he shrugged, the others nodding their heads.

"But were all about the weird and the wild." Walker smiled.

"But with the way she'd dressed, she seems to be a pilot in Evangelion!" Erika beamed.

Walker nodded. "Yeah, so does that mean where like her allies in the fight against the angels?"

Trai chuckled, "you guys are funny."

"Although your story does sound out of the ordinary. But in a few days of living here, you'll see soon enough as to why we believe your story." Kyohei said. "Trust me when I say this, Ikebukuro isn't an ordinary place."

She felt a little confused as to what he meant. But she felt as though she could trust him. But it's not just Kyohei, the others to. They held a nice atmosphere here. And it was very different from the lab where she stayed at. But even thinking about it now, feeling all those large needles stabbing and probing her body, scalpels slicing her body and leaving scars that are just now starting to disappear.

The others seem to notice her discomfort at the memory as they noticed her trembling. Erika placed her hand on trai's which seemed to surprise her. Trai looked up and stared at the others around her. "Oh, sorry, I was just remembering something rather unpleasant."

"It's ok." Erika waved off. "hey, why don't we go shopping tomorrow. You need some new clothes right? Perfect time huh?"

"But, you don't have to do that." Trai waved off. But with her quiet voice, she was over looked.

"So, what kind of outfit are you thinking Erika?" Walker asked.

"Well, since she had a cute face and great body, plus she's of average height. But she also had a sweet Lolita type figure and style. So she'll be the gothic Lolita type."

Walker nodded approvingly at the notion. "I see, I see. Very nice. That will suit her perfectly."

Trai looked at Kyohei for an explanation. "Sorry kid, but not even I can decipher what they're talking about. You'll just have to wait and see." He smiled.

And as there discussions continued. Trai had a feeling that it was going to be both fun and unpleasant at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2:

"No! It has to be this one!" Erika held up a bright red and white gothic dress.

"No! No! No! It has to be this one!" Walker gestured to a black and blue gothic dress.

Erika narrowed her eyes, "but this one gives off a sense of mystery with the bright red which suits her back story perfectly."

"But the black and blue makes her look like a total badass. And that's what I think is best for her, it gives her back story a powerful outing!" Walker retorted.

"Will you guys give it a rest already?" Kyohei snapped.

Trai had wondered off to look around the store. It was so strange to see this many different clothing styles and wigs and shoes and cosmetics and it was all making her head spin. But something had caught her eye. A pure white dress with ice blue lacy that came to the knees and was sleeveless with a corset wrapped in lace. She took it and showed both Erika and Walker with twinkling eyes.

They both looked at her and sighed.

After a few minutes of changing, Trai stepped out wearing the dress. It seemed to suit her perfectly as Walker and Erika had pointed out. Shoes weren't so hard to find, just white heeled boots with a light blue design running up the side. Next was the jacket, since it was a little cold outside still, they picked a furry white coat that extended to her knees.

She was happy with her choice, and Kyohei was happy to get his jacket back. But Trai still felt a little guilty about the whole them buy clothes for her thing. She felt the need to repay them of course. But she didn't know how, at the moment that is.

"There's still something missing." Walker placed a finger on his chin and tilted his head.

"Yes, something is still missing," Erika titled her head and mimicked Walker's actions.

As Trai started to fix her hair up a bit, it gave both the otaku's their answer. "A hair ornament." Erika beamed.

"And a haircut to. But first, let's choose one that will suit her." Walker nodded. They both went to work while Trai stood back. A red rose ornament with light blue ribbons had caught her attention and she really liked it.

"That one," she pointed to in a little nervously.

"Oh yeah," Erika picked it up and placed it into her hair.

"Perfect!" Walker exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll take these ones to go!" Erika called to the clerk.

Within a few minutes, Trai was rushed into the closest hair dresser, to which they instantly began their work. "I'll tell dota-chin where we are." Erika pulled out her phone.

Kyohei had gone for a walk around town and found Shizuo who was on break. They decided to catch up as in: stand in the middle of the side walk and chat. But half way through the conversation, Erika called.

"Yo," Kyohei pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hey dota-chin, we've finished with trai's cosplay, now all that's left is the haircut and she's complete." Erika smiled.

"Stop making her sound like a doll, she isn't for your amusement you know." Kyohei said.

"I know! I know! But listen, she looks really pretty actually. So it's not our fault for treating her like the perfect heroine."

"She isn't one of your manga characters either. Just try not to go overboard with the whole thing."

"Oh yeah, where are you anyway."

"I'm at the park right now."

"Oh good, stay there for another half an hour. Trai's transformation will surprise you!" Erika hung up after saying that and Kyohei pocketed his phone.

"What was that about?" Shizuo breathed out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

"Oh that, we just picked up a weird foreign girl. She seemed a little confused about her situation so we took her in, but she's only staying with us until she gets back on her feet." Kyohei leaned on a railing.

"That's a bit unlike you, taking in a girl off the streets." Shizuo said.

"You'll understand when you see her."

Half an hour later and Trai had shown up.

"Kyohei!" she called, showing off her new outfit and hair, which had been cut to above her waist and was wavy. The red rose ornament on the left side of her head. Kyohei had to look twice to realise it was trai. She stopped in front of him. "Sorry we took so long. Erika and Walker really wanted to make sure that I looked ok."

He blinked and looked around for the other two that were supposed to accompany her. But they were nowhere to be seen. "So where are the other two then?"

Trai froze, "uh-oh," her face fell into one of horror as she turned around to see no one there. A few seconds later and the two otaku's turned up, out of breathe of course. "I'm sorry!" Trai bowed and began to apologise over and over again.

"Well, you sure can run fast for someone wearing heels." Walker smiled.

"Yeah, you disappeared as soon as we said go" Erika said.

"I'm really sorry, I though you guys could catch up to me." Trai bowed her head.

"So, is this the girl you were talking about Kyohei?" Shizuo asked him.

"Yeah," Kyohei looked at him. Trai turned around and finally noticed the blonde haired man. "This is Trai înger. She comes from Romania but she's fluent in Japanese so, yeah."

"Are you," Trai walked a little closer to them. "Supposed to be someone important?" she asked Shizuo, staring at him curiously.

"Huh?" Shizuo looked at her funny.

"It's just that your dressed really nice, I'm sorry." Trai bowed her head.

Shizuo covered his mouth to hide his laugh, as did the others. "Oh Trai, Shizuo isn't some fancy rich guy, he just dresses like that because he used to work as a bar tender," Erika waved off laughing.

Trai looked at Kyohei for an explanation as to the word 'bartender,' he sighed with a smile and turned towards her. "Someone who works at a bar serving drinks." He answered

She tilted her head, even more confused.

"I'll explain that part later. For now, this is Shizuo Heiwajima. He's a friend of mine." He said.

"Oh, nice to meet you," she bowed, "I'm Trai înger."

"Just call me Shizuo." He took a breath of his cigarette.

Trai gasped, and her next move was unthinkable. "Please stop!" she leapt at Shizuo and grabbed the cigarette from his hands. He was about to protest but she beat him to it. "You shouldn't smoke! It's bad for your health. You could end up dying at an early age and that's not good. You'll get sick and die a horrible die like lung or heart or brain cancer and that's not good."

Shizuo blinked at her.

"You shouldn't waist your life like that, I won't allow it." Trai held a serious look in her eyes. But Shizuo's expression changed into one of fury.

"And where the hell do you get off saying shit like that?" he growled.

"Now, now Shizuo" Kyohei placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder as to try and calm him down. That didn't work.

"I'm sorry!" Trai blurted. "I was just worried about it," she bowed her head, "I'm just gonna go now." she turned and headed in the direction of the van followed by Walker and Erika.

"Sorry, still working on the people skills." Kyohei scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I see that." Shizuo groaned.

"Don't think about it too much. She's a really nice girl. She refused our hospitality many times. But when you hear her story, I think your opinion of her will change. See ya." Kyohei waved and headed down the street.

"See ya." Shizuo went the other direction.

"So who was that guy you were talking to Kyohei?" Trai asked, a croquette in her mouth.

"That's Shizuo; he's kind of the strongest in Ikebukuro. But he's a nice guy when he's not pissed." Kyohei said.

"Really? I was so nervous talking to him I thought I would explode." She placed a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry," she finished off her little snack.

"You don't have to apologise for everything you know."

"Sorry, it's just that. When I was back at the lab, if I spoke out or did something I wasn't supposed to, I'd be punished, the same went for anyone else who disobeyed the superior's order. If we did then we'd apologise, our punishments weren't as server." She looked down at her hands.

"So trai. Where were you raised?" Walker asked.

"It was a small village in Romania. Um, let's see," she paused, looking upwards, "it's kind of like a camp because most of the people there are always taken by the facility for human experiments and shipped out to the world. But there are other villages like ours, there's probably a few here in this land of japan. The camp is basically like a concentration camp, it's just a rundown place so it doesn't attract too much attention from the authorities because the ones in charge know that they will surely flip out about it. So it just looks like a ghost town basically." She scratched the side of her cheek.

Kyohei gave a half smile, "makes you think what kind of world we live in huh?"

"Yeah," saburo agreed.

"I knew it!" Erika beamed, "all the main heroines in manga's have a tragic backstory, it wouldn't make the character interesting in the least if their back story wasn't tragic, like they lost a family member or a close friend died."

"Yeah, all the main heroines always have a tragic back story; otherwise it won't be a huge turn when they are stuck in a tight spot and have to fight their way out." Walker nodded. "And the story suits her personality as well. Cute girls like her always have a bad history."

"Will you two knock it off already?" Kyohei snapped. "She isn't a manga character."

"Foolish dota-chin!" Erika said. "If you think about it, situations and characters in manga can be made into real life. When it all comes down to it, everything can be categorised into fantasy or reality."

Walker nodded his head approvingly while Trai sat there wondering what they were talking about.

But even if that was the case, she was still getting used to these new people. They were a little different from the people she usually got to know. But she like these people a lot, and couldn't help chuckling at their usual arguing. They all turned to look at her.

"Oh sorry, don't mind me." she smiled, waving a hand.

She didn't know why, but she thought she could settle here, even for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3:

**I should probably mention this but this is actually my first ShizuoxOC fanfic.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think as well**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but the OCs**

… **.**

Trai had woken up early and decided to go for a walk. It was actually quite peaceful of a morning. She had already told Kyohei and the others that she was going out for a walk as to not worry them.

But it was a nice day, the sun was out with a little cloud cover, it was a little warmer out today then yesterday which was a lot nicer. It had been a long time since she had seen such a sky. The blue was deep and held a calming feeling, the white of the clouds looked someone had glued white fluff to the sky.

It was nice.

Eleven years since she's seen the sky, felt the heat of the sun's rays. But it made her wonder what the others were the others were.

Ryan was a part of a different experiment said to fuse both an animal with a human. He comes from Germany and they bonded him with that of a black wolf. He was rumoured to have disappeared four years ago and presumed dead since the scientists couldn't find him after his escape. But Trai received a message from him last year saying he was doing fine.

Sara should be alright since she's still at the facility; she should be having her ninth birthday soon. She was in the same experiment Trai was in and Sara was lucky to have made it out in one piece with all motor functions since there was a problem with her Experiment that attacked her nerve system.

Seki should be fine, he's weird but he left the facility ages ago, he was part of the experiment that involved robotics and had most of his limbs removed and replaced with new mechanical ones. But it's been a long time since he's messaged anyone at the facility, and no one outside has heard from him either.

The twins Adam and Kane should be doing alright. Even though they are around the same age as her, and they look like toothpicks. They are a lot stronger than her and better fighters. Not to mention that they can get along with almost anyone they meet.

She sighed; it's been such a long time since she's seen them. She missed them a lot and just hoped that they were ok.

Without paying attention, Trai had bumped into something. She stepped back instantly and bowed. "I'm sorry!" she blurted.

"Well now." Trai raised her face to see someone standing before her. Someone with reddish brown eyes and black hair, a smile on his face that seemed nice. But the instant she locked eyes with him, a cold chill ran down her spine. And one she didn't like. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. What's your name?"

She flinched when he reached out to touch her, she stepped back. "T-Trai," she muttered.

"Trai huh?" he stepped forward. "My name is Izaya Orihara. It's a pleasure to meet such a cute girl." He paused, "but I'm afraid I'll have to cut our little meeting short. See ya!" he gave a wave.

"Ah—?"

A vending machine flew from out of nowhere and almost hit Izaya. But the only thing Izaya did was a smirk as passers-by scattered to find cover. Trai stayed rooted to her spot. She tried to pounder why a vending machine flew out of nowhere, but her answer had soon come.

"Well, well, what's up? Izaya," a voice seethed. Trai noticed Shizuo walking towards Izaya with a deadly grin. He removed his sunglasses. "Didn't I tell you never to set foot in Ikebukuro again?"

"Hello there Shizu-chan. It's been a while huh?" Izaya smirked.

"So, what are you planning this time I wonder?" Shizuo slipped both hands into his pockets.

"Oh nothing really," Izaya shrugged. "But your name has been tossed around a lot."

"Huh?" he scowled at that.

"There he is!" another voice had entered, a large gang behind him carrying lead pipes, wooden planks and nasty grins. They surrounded both Izaya and Shizuo. "So you're that punk ass bitch who's been making a fool out of us dollars huh?"

"What?" Shizuo looked around; there attention was mainly focused on him.

"See what I mean?" Izaya smirked, shrugging. "These guys heard your little miss deeds and came to pay you a visit. Now isn't that nice of them?"

But that's not true, Trai thought. He's innocent.

"You bastard!" Shizuo gripped the nearest street sign with one hand and ripped it from the ground. He hurtled it towards Izaya, who dodged and disappeared down the street.

"Bye shizu-chan!" Izaya waved as he ran.

"Come back here!" Shizuo began to chase after him, but a lead pipe smashed into his face and sent him spiralling to the ground. Trai gasped, covering her mouth, horrified at the action.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" The one who hit him smirked.

Shizuo slowly sat up, blood dripping down his face as he got to his feet. He glared at the guy, "outta my way!" He let loose a furious growl before smashing his fist into the man's face, sending him flying across the street. More men came at him, yet Shizuo single handily took them down without even blinking.

Trai was awed by the strength. At first she wondered if he was a part of a human experiment like her. But she had never seen his face before, nor heard any record of his name ever coming up in one of the announcements. During her stay, the scientists had her memories every face and name in every single experiment. She remembered pretty much every single on.

But this was just insane. How could anyone ever be this strong?

Once they were all on the men were on the ground, moaning in pain. Shizuo's eyes darted all over, trying to find any hint of his most hated enemy. But he was nowhere to be seen. "Damn you, I-ZA-YA!"

A tap on his shoulder made him whip around, throwing a punch as well. But his hand slammed into an open palm. Shizuo was panting out of rage, but his breath hitched when Trai stood there, his fist slammed into her open palm.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out a white handkerchief. Shizuo stayed stunned as she began to wipe the blood from his face. "I-if you don't get it cleaned up, you'll get it infected." She said.

Trai wiped his face gently, as if trying not to hurt him. "There we go," she smiled kindly as she finished getting all the blood off his face. "But you should still go and get it check out, ok?"

Shizuo's focus was on her hand touching his, it seemed to relax and cover his. She followed his gaze down and noticed her own hand. She jumped back and put both hands up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interfere. I'm sorry!"

"Aren't you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." She waved off then stared at the ground. "But I'm more worried about you. You should go see a doctor right away!" She began to turn and head back down the street she came, then Shizuo's hand reached out and gripped the back of her jacket. Trai instantly bunched up into a whimpering little ball.

"We're going to see a doctor. You're coming." He instructed and threw her over his shoulder, marching down the street.

…..

He rang the doorbell of an apartment, Shizuo sighed impatiently as Trai stood behind him, wondering how she got into this situation. He then repeatedly rang the doorbell after a minute of silence.

"Coming!" a male voice called. The door opened and showed a young man in a white lab coat and glasses. He smiled at Shizuo. "Oh, it's Shizuo. What you come by for this time?"

"Take a look at her hand." he pulled Trai out in front of him.

"B-b-but you're t-t-the who's injured, I a-already said that I'm f-fine!" she stuttered. A pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"Did something happen?" the man in glasses asked. "Well, you might as well come in."

Once both Trai and Shizuo were inside and sitting on the couch, Shizuo was the first to speak. "Just take a look at her hand, the right one I think."

"I said I'm fine." Trai said.

"Well, you say that, but if Shizuo has done something to it, then I still want to take a look just to make sure that everything is ok." The man said. "I'm shinra by the way. What's your name?"

"T-Trai." She answered quietly.

"Nice to meet you Trai. Let's take a look at your hand." Shinra held out his hand.

Trai gave in and held out her right hand, the one Shizuo punched. Shinra checked it over twice, front and back, he even pressed lightly on it. He then looked up and down her forearm and pressed lightly on it.

"Well, nothing seems broken, there's not even a bruise or mark." Shinra said.

"What!" Shizuo looked at him. "But I punch her hand with full force. It should be broken or at least bruised."

"Sorry Shizuo, but she's completely fine. Are you sure you punch her?" Shinra asked.

"I know what I saw Shinra," Shizuo growled.

"Um," both men turned towards Trai, "Shizuo was hit over the head. You're a doctor right? Could you take a look at it please?"

Shinra smiled and turned back to Shizuo, "was it Izaya again?"

"What do you think?" he grumbled.

"Izaya?" Trai asked, earning the attention once again. "Was it that guy that ran away?"

"Yeah, that rotten flea is gonna get it one of these days!" Shizuo growled. "I swear it."

"Easy now, you've got quite a bump on your head Shizuo." Shinra said as he examined Shizuo's skull for any sort of damage.

After getting patched up, Shinra sat back and glanced at Trai. He was about to say something when Shizuo's phone went off. He pulled it out and answered it. "Oh, Kyohei, what's up?"

Shizuo stood up and walked down the hallway, just as the front door opened and in walked a girl with a yellow and blue biker helmet, wearing a black biker suit. She came into the lounge room and instantly noticed the unfamiliar girl sitting on the couch.

But Trai had also noticed something strange about this newcomer.

"Oh, welcome back Celty. This is Trai, she's new here." Shinra stood up and walked towards her, giving the biker helmet girl a hug. Shinra then let her go and gestured towards her, "This is Celty, Trai. She's very nice and she's—"

"A Dullahan." Trai said without thinking. Making them both freeze. "I knew it, you are a Dullahan."

Celty pulled out her phone and began typing, [how did you know?]

"Oh, you're not the first Dullahan I've met; one of my friends is actually a Dullahan. But you are the first female Dullahan I've met." Trai smiled. "It's nice to meet you though." She bowed her head.

"Trai, do you know about Dullahan's?" Shinra asked, he sat down on the opposite couch, Celty sat next to him.

"Well, yes, I know a little." Trai shrank in her spot.

[Did you come from Ireland?] Celty asked.

"Um, no," she shook her head. "I actually came here from Sweden, but I'm originally from Romania."

[Seriously! That place with all the vampires?] Celty thrusted her typed message into Trai's face, but she seemed to giggle.

"I don't think I've ever seen any wild vampires running around." Trai smiled. Although I do know a few tamed vampires, she thought but didn't voice.

"Hey!" Shizuo came back into the room. "Kyohei wanted to know where you are so he and the others could come pick you up."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," Trai instantly stood up and bowed. "I cause trouble again. I'll be going then, goodbye." She began to head towards to the door when Shizuo's hand stuck out and gripped the back of Trai's jacket.

"Wait a minute!" he said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Trai blurted.

[She's a little on edge huh?] Celty typed to Shinra.

"Yeah, kyohei must know something," he agreed.

Shizuo sighed and placed Trai back on the ground. "Kyohei's coming to pick you up and then you and the others are going to go shopping."

"But I can't let them do that!" she fidgeted. "They've done so much for me already. I can't let them go shopping for me again."

"Will you quit saying stuff like that?" shizuo growled.

Trai jumped at his tone. "I'm sorry," she bowed her head and stared at her feet, fidgeting with her hands.

Within ten minutes or so, Kyohei, Erika and Walker were standing at the front door of Shinra's apartment.

"Trai! Let's go!" Walker called.

"We've got a gift for you!" Erika smiled.

"Will you two keep it down? You'll disturb the neighbours." Kyohei hushed.

Shinra opened the door and let them in. Trai stood up from the couch and walked towards them. Erika hooked her arm around Trai's and began leading her towards the door, Walker held the other arm.

"Hey, thanks for looking after Trai," Kyohei gave a wave.

"Hey Kyohei!" Shinra called, "when did you pick up that girl?"

Kyohei turned towards him, "a week ago. Why?"

"Doesn't she seem a little strange to you?" he asked.

He scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure what you mean, but if you ask her nicely, I'm sure she'll tell you. But I'll ask about it. See ya." He walked out the door.

….

As it turned out, they had bought her a new phone. A white one with light blue outlines, Erika and Walker were teaching her how to use it. After getting the basics down pat and surprising Erika and Walker how fast she was able to get it considering that she barely knew anything about the outside world, Trai had gotten all four of their numbers, just in case she was in a fix and needed assistance.

"Don't be afraid to call either of us when you need something, or when you're in trouble ok?" Kyohei said.

"Ok," Trai nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update, busy with exams and stuff like that.**

…

Two months had passed since trai had been with kyohei and gang. She had met a lot of people because of it. Yesterday she had met three young teenagers, two of which were boys and the third a girl with glasses. One of them, a blonde, had tried to make a move on her several times with Kyohei and his friends stopping him.

To be honest, she was little exhausted. Being treated at the centre of attention was a little daunting and she wasn't used to it.

And as she stood there in the streets waiting for Kyohei to come back, she began to fidget with her hands as she felt the stares of passers-by admire her. A couple of them giving her funny looks that made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hey, sorry I was late," Kyohei walked towards her, two others behind him, one was Shizuo she noted and another she didn't recognise, he was tanned with dark brown dreads and glasses; he seemed to wear a nice suit. But with the mistake with Shizuo she had made a while back she knew better than to ask if he was a very important person.

Kyohei noticed that Trai was staring at the two behind him and instantly caught onto what she was thinking. Since he was the one she usually turned to for when she didn't understand something or when she didn't know someone.

"This is a friend of Shizuo's from way back," Kyohei gestured to the dreadlocked man.

"Hi," he waved. "I'm Tom, Shizuo's boss."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you, I'm Trai." She bowed, blushing a little. Since it was a little warmer out, Trai had put away her white fur coat and settled for a thinner cut-off jacket that wrapped around her chest and widened at the sleeves, the coat was of course white to match her dress and pale skin and of course she was the one who picked it since Erika and Walker usually spent half an hour to an hour arguing which would look better. But the jacket did suit her perfectly as she looked even cuter then before.

"Are you a foreigner?" Tom asked.

"Um, yes," Trai nodded, a little nervous.

"Really?" Shizuo suddenly said, making Trai jump slightly at his sudden curiosity since he didn't hear her explanation to Celty since he was out of the room at the time.

She nodded, "I come from Romania, but I lived in Sweden for a while."

"Romanian huh?" Tom raised a brow, "wouldn't figure you for a European since you speak perfect Japanese."

"Oh, I learned the language back when I was a kid, we were taught many languages and I found it fun to learn each one." She smiled innocently, hands clasped together at the front of her dress.

They'd be denying it if they said she didn't look adorable in that pose.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking," Trai blushed pink, "but what kind of job do you do?"

Tom looked at her strangely, Shizuo copying his expression.

Trai blush crimson and stared at the ground, fidgeting with her hands again. "It's just that I don't know what you do. I was just curious. You don't have to tell me."

"Well," Tom scratched the back of his head. "We're debt collectors."

Trai looked at Kyohei silently asking for an explanation. "Someone who collects other people's money because they didn't pay back what they burrowed or something like that."

"Oh," she nodded, understanding. "Is it hard?"

"Not really," Tom gave a shrug. "The real challenge it trying to get them to cough up the money."

"I guess it would be tricky. It's not easy to acquire money quickly." Trai folded her arms over her chest and nodded.

A sudden roar of a motor cycle echoed past them. Trai had noticed the driver wore complete black but it wasn't Celty since this rider had a black helmet with sliver designs on it. It seemed strange but at the same time it was familiar.

She watched the rider zoomed down the street.

"Something wrong?" Shizuo asked.

"No, it's nothing," Trai waved off, turning back towards them.

"Trai?" a familiar voice sounded.

Turning towards the voice, Trai's eyes landed on a man with dark red hair, bright orange eyes with black slits and a fair complex, he wore what looked like a heavy leather trench coat with belts strapped around it. He was tall and unbelievably handsome.

"Ryan!" she beamed and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's been ages."

"I know," he let her go and stepped back, "I can't believe you're finally out. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Trai fell silent; she looked down with a saddened look. He saw that look and instantly understood.

Ryan sighed. "To you huh?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Trai!" Kyohei walked towards them. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh sorry," she faced them. "This is Ryan; he was with me in the facility as an experiment, although it was a different experiment." She smiled.

"I'm Kyohei," he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Ryan shook his hand.

"So what experiment was it?" Kyohei asked.

"One that binds an animal to a human body by infusing the animals genes with human DNA." Ryan shrugged. But then he looked past Kyohei towards the other two.

"Oh that's Tom and Shizuo," Trai pointed them out. "Their friends of mine."

"Hi," Ryan waved.

"Hey," Tom stepped forward. "So, how long have you known Trai?"

Ryan scratched the back of his head, "a while, but I'm surprised you aren't that surprised when Trai mentioned human experiments."

"Let's just say that there are things in this town that are a lot stranger then hearing about experiments." Tom waved off.

"Oh, ok." Ryan nodded. "By the way, you guy's seen a black bike? Came by here not long ago I think? Black helmet? Black suit?"

"Um," he turned towards Trai, "I saw it; it drove past not that long ago, in the direction." She pointed down the street.

"Oh thanks." he smiled, "I'll see ya later ok, Trai?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Alright, nice meeting you guys," Ryan gave a wave before running down the street in the direction Trai pointed in. after he was gone, Train turned back to the others, a silence fell over them.

"Yo Tom, I'm outta here." Shizuo said.

"Alright, good work today." Tom said.

When shizuo was gone, Tom turned towards Trai. "Was he really under an experiment?"

Trai nodded. "We all were. They've been going on for at least fifty years so far."

"Geez!" Tom looked at the ground while scratching the back of his head, not really knowing what to make of it. "And no one's found out about it?"

"No, no one even knows it's going on." She admitted.

"Man, that's surprising." He sighed. "Well, see ya around, I guess."

"Bye." she smiled, waving.

"Come on," Kyohei said. "Time for lunch."

"Ok." She nodded, following him.

…..

The cooling air was refreshing as Trai went out for a night walk. It was past nine and the others had finished dinner and headed home for the night. But Trai had a hard time sleeping if she didn't get a walk in of a night.

Sighing, she entered the park where her eyes found Shizuo sitting alone, cigarette in his mouth as he seemed to space out.

She walked towards him. "S-Shizuo?" she said cautiously.

He jolted at the noise which made her giggle a little. "Trai?"

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Out for a walk," he stared at the ground again. "I ran into the stupid flea again."

Trai heard the sharp tone he used when he mentioned Izaya. Her eyes trailed to the torn cut on Shizuo's shirt and gasped when he sore a thin line of blood. "You're hurt!"

Shizuo looked down, "oh yeah, the little bastard got me."

She sat down next to him, "let me help."

He waved off, "its fine, I wouldn't worry about it."

"But, if you don't take care of it—"

"It's fine. Man, why do you always react like this?" he sighed.

"Shouldn't I be?"

She said it so matter of fact that it caught Shizuo off guard a little. She's too nice, he decided. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I-I'll heal you." her hand hovered over the long cut, Shizuo watched as her hand began glowing, his eyes widened as the glow hit his cut and it slowly began to disappear, leaving nothing behind, not even any blood stains.

Trai's hand dimmed and she placed it back in her lap as Shizuo began to examine his now healed wound. "How did you do that?" he asked finally.

"Well, back at the facility, few were taken in for other experiments. I, being a success, underwent three other experiments excluding my original. My first experiment had three phases, One of them was being given healing abilities to not only heal ourselves instantly but other people as well." she smiled, "that's right, I'm a multi-experiment."

Shizuo saw her kind smile. But he looked down at the ground again, "oh yeah, you were part of human experiments or whatever you said it was." He had forgotten about it. Apart from her strange appearance, Trai was just another normal girl with a kind spirit so he kind of forgot about it since she acted so normal. "Hey."

"Yes?" she blurted, she could never get used to that word, it brought back bad memories that involved needles.

"What was it like, those experiments?" he asked.

"Um, let's see." She paused. "They hurt, a lot. The experiment I was in first was one of the more grotesque I guess."

"Why is that?"

"They shock you with electricity first, that one really hurts because it was at least one hundred thousand volts. And if you didn't stand that, then you'd explode," She scratched the side of her cheek with a smile. "But if you did survive then they inject this weird chemical that changes the density of your bones and muscles so it's as hard as titanium."

"Titanium?"

"It's the strongest metal. But they inject as least two litres of it into your body at different times of the day in different parts of the body. Eventually the chemical turns your bones into metal. After a month they shock you with the electricity again, and that's when most people die because the shock reacts to your bones and well, it's not pretty.

"After the that experiments is more chemical injections that react to the electric shocks to enhance the body's performance and senses, then they inject a special customised adrenalin in the body to enhance speed, and another customised serum to enhance eyesight. Then they pulse high voltage shocks of electricity into your body again to combine the chemicals and your DNA so you become a super soldier, or that's what they told us at least.

"The first part of the experiment is so gruesome that they put a mask over your head to hide your face, they dress you in these heavy black suits to hide your body, but if you're a success, they move you onto the next experiment. If you're not, then you'll continue on with the first experiment which includes more electric shocks and chemicals.

"my next phase was the healing one, they injected me with a chemical called sinus and then injected a special nanotechnology into my blood which reacts to the sinus and can be summoned at will to heal others or is automatically activated when your own body is injured. Since my body was severely injured, the nanotechnology activated and healed all of my wounds, but it also changed my eye colour and hair colour.

"The other experiments were tests out on the field, more chemical injections and a few other things," she scratched the back of her head, looking towards Shizuo with a smile, who remained silent. Hearing the silence, Trai did know what to do and panicked wondering what to say. "But there were a lot of people in my sort of experiments, since it was the main experiment being done; of course people are going to survive. It's the other experiments that are—"

Shizuo placed a hand on her head, gentle patting. "You're rambling."

She looked down with a blush, hands gripping her dress. He was being gentle, very gentle, as if treating her like something delicate. It made her heart flutter as she smiled slightly, "Shizuo."

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"Thank you," she looked up at him with her very best smile.

His eyes widen, but he didn't take his hand away as it was his turn to blush. He looked away, "d-don't worry about it!"

"You understand it don't you?" she asked.

"Huh?" he took his hand away, staring at her questioningly.

"Well, you've had a hard life, you've always felt fear from touching others thinking you might break them." he went white, he hadn't told anyone that. How could she know? "Sorry," she turned away. "See, I'm a special case when it came to those experiments. After they put the nanotechnology in me, I've been able to read a person's mind and see their memories. No one else has this ability."

"So, you know what I've been thinking?" he looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head. "I didn't mean to, I'm still trying to control it. But I'm a bit like you, I can't really control my own abilities and I'm scared that one day I might hurt someone because of it."

Sighing, Shizuo stood up. "It's fine. I don't mind really. But it's late, you should get home."

"Oh gosh, I forgot." Trai vaulted to her feet and turned towards Shizuo, bowing. "Good bye."

"See ya." He watched her disappear down the street, now left with his own thoughts. But he couldn't wrap his head around it; it was so strange to see such a kind smile on someone who's suffered so much. But he was sure of one thing.

 _She's too kind._

…

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you like it. I do like to hear what you guys think about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait, but I've posted another chapter. Please give me a review of what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but the OCs**

… **..**

Trai yawned; Erika had her up most of the night, trying to get her into different cosplay for a convention that's coming up. Of course, Kyohei stepped in thankfully and stopped her. But she was still tired.

The past week has been very distressing, more human experiments have been showing up to which Trai recognised from the files she remembered and pointed out to the others. And already they could tell that there was a difference between experiment and normal human. The human experiments had a glow about them, an aura that set them apart from other people. But appearance wise, they had different coloured hair and eyes, pale skin, but more importantly they had an accent, one from a European country, or at least someplace up there.

"Hey Trai!" Ryan's voice called, she turned around to see him waving, running towards her.

"Oh, good morning Ryan," she smiled.

"Ah, can you do me a huge favour?" he asked.

"What kind of favour?" she tilted her head.

"There's someone I need you to find. I tried calling her cell phone but she won't pick up. And it's really annoying me because I really need to talk to her about something. I know you have that special ability that finds people." He smiled apologetically. "So could you find her for me?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to." She beamed.

"Great! Here," he held out a black piece of cloth. "It's her bandana; you can trace her with this right?"

"Yep," Trai nodded, taking the scarf and turning around. Taking in a deep breathe, and closing her eyes, relaxing her body then exhaling. Her eyes flashed open; a glowing bright hue came from them.

Two minutes into her search and two familiar faces found her. Tom and Shizuo were on their way towards there's next client when Tom spotted Trai standing there with Ryan beside her, he seemed anxious about something.

"Hey guys!" Tom gave a wave.

"Oh, hello," Ryan bowed his head.

Trai didn't turn away.

Tom looked at her, wondering why she didn't greet him. They usually meet every morning when he was heading to work to meet Shizuo —she was on her morning walk— and they always said hi, had a quick chat and heading off again.

"Oh, don't mind her, she's finding someone for me." Ryan waved off.

Tom walked around and stood in front of her. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, glowing a brilliant ice blue with specks of light swirling around in them. But her expression seemed distant, like the world around her was almost non-existent.

"What exactly is she doing?" Tom ambled towards Ryan.

"Remember how she was talking about her abilities from the human experiments a while back?" Ryan asked. Tom nodded. "well, this is another one of her abilities, with just one item of a person, be it clothing, an object they've recently used, or something that belongs to them and finds them through there attachment to the item. I really don't understand it much so I don't really know how it works."

"I found her!" Trai exclaimed suddenly, whipping around and almost jumping out of her skin at the surprise of seeing Tom and Shizuo standing there with a small yelp. "Don't scare me like that." she breathed, placing a hand over her heart to calm herself down.

"You found her? Where is she?" Ryan asked.

"She's coming this way actually. But she seems kind of angry." Trai scratched the side of her cheek.

"Yeah, that would be my fault," Ryan bowed his head. "I might have done something I shouldn't have which was directly linked to her so I'm pretty much dead."

"What did you do?" Trai asked.

"Well I sort of—" before he could explain, a black motorcycle roared into view, skidding to the sidewalk they were standing, leaving a large black mark on the tar. On top of the bike however, sat a woman with a black motorcycle helmet covering her face, this wasn't Celty.

The woman unstrapped her helmet and slipped it off, showing a very annoyed expression. She had short deep black hair with tanned skin. Her eyes gleaming bright yellow with fine black slits and black shadows surrounding them, making her eyes glow dangerously. her clothing consisted off a black turtle neck with a small collar around the neck, a black corset with sleeves strapped to it and buckles down the front, black fingerless gloves with straps around them and silver studs on the knuckles, tight black jeans with a large black belt keeping it in place, tall black boots covered in black straps with silver buckles, around her thighs were two holsters with black 45 calibre pistols, to her rear there were pouches and what looked like a short katana attached to the belt. One thing that stood out amongst her outfit was that she had quite large breasts that only looked even larger with the corset.

"Ryan!" she growled, hanging her helmet on the bike's handle and straight marching towards him.

"Look Ucidere, I'm sorry—" her fist collided with his face before he even had the chance to apologise properly. He was sent flying and slammed into a tree, uprooting it and surprising the others, as well as everyone else that stood by.

"YOU MORON!" she roared, straightening up, "thanks to your screw up, they'll be coming here and then everyone here will be in danger."

"Ow~" Ryan groaned, slowly stumbled to his feet, rubbing his cheek and walking towards them. He bowed to the woman in black. "I'm sorry for what I've done, I never meant for this to happen. I let my guard down."

"sorry ain't gonna cut it!" the woman snapped, folding her arms over her chest and glaring so fiercely it looked like her eyes were on fire.

"What's going on?" Trai stepped forward.

"My stupid excuse of a team mate just got us busted." The woman answered without turning to look at her. "So now, we'll have to be on guard at all times if we want to survive now."

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about, whose coming? And why is it bad?" Trai asked. Tom and Shizuo stood back, not wanting to draw to much attention to themselves.

The woman looked towards Trai, raising a brow when giving her a once over. "You're an experiment who comes from Sweden?"

"Ah, y-yes," Trai nodded.

"And you are?" she faced her fully now.

"I'm T-Trai. It's nice to meet you," Trai bowed and smiled.

The woman stood there for a second, her face softening as she blinked. But she winced, placing a hand to her forehead. "Ow," she grunted.

"Are you ok?" Trai asked.

"Yeah, fine," she waved it off. "The name's Ucidere. Nice to meet ya and whatever."

"Ucidere?" Trai repeated the name.

"What?" Ucidere glared at her.

Trai jumped, "n-nothing!" she blurted. "It's just a strange name."

"Whatever, I've gotta job to do so see ya around." Ucidere turned heading back to her motorcycle and strapped on her helmet. She rode off not long after, roaring down the highway.

"What's wrong Trai?" Ryan stepped towards her waving a hand in front of her face, "your spacing out."

"Oh sorry, it's just that her name sounded a familiar to me." Trai scratched the side of her cheek with a smile.

"Ah yeah, she like you, Romanian I mean. You've probably met her before." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah," she nodded, understanding.

"Well, since we've gotta get going," Tom stepped in. "We'll see ya around."

"Oh, goodbye," Trai bowed her head as the two walked off.

"You know, I'm surprised you don't remember her." Ryan stated, returning back to the conversation that they were having. "I mean, you two know each other."

"We do?" Trai gave a questioned look towards Ryan.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"How? I think I would have remembered someone like her." Trai said.

"Yeah maybe, but you guys do know each other," Ryan noticed Trai's confused expression, he was tempted to ask what's wrong but kept quiet.

"It's so weird." Trai looked down the road where Ucidere disappeared. "Having a name that means death."

"But it also has other meanings." Ryan said.

"But none of which are very nice," Trai looked down. "Killing, kill, slaughter, assassination and crime. It almost sounds like she's a killer with no heart."

"Well, from what I understand about her since we've been working together ever since I got out of that facility is that her name Ucidere was given to her by her doctors. The experiment she was a part of wasn't pretty, in fact it was gorier then both of ours put together. The experiment was made to create a total weapon of war, not a super soldier like you or me. She's a living weapon, so they named her something appropriate for her job. But as soon as she was outside, she destroyed her own facility and fled to other countries. She's been on the run ever since."

"How horrible." Trai looked down. "To be named such a thing because of an experiment."

"Did you try and see her memories?" Ryan asked.

"No, at least not that I know of. I didn't see anything that involved memories."

"That's because she didn't allow you. You did try to do it unconsciously, that's the reason she got a headache." Ryan smiled, but that smile faded soon after. "You see, she doesn't remember anything from before the experiments. They didn't wipe her memory or anything like that; it's just that the experiment was so painful, that she didn't want to remember any of it, so her mind wiped everything clean. In truth, she doesn't even remember her true name unlike you and me."

"That must be harsh. I'd rather remember those painful memories that have everything completely forgotten. If it were me, I'd go insane from not knowing."

Ryan shook his head. "Trust me, what she went through, its best she did forget. Because if she remembered, she truly would have gone insane."

"I see," Trai didn't know what else to say. Ryan said goodbye and disappeared soon after.

The entire day, Trai had been too conflicted to focus on anything really. Kyohei and the others noticed this almost instantly when she wasn't her usual jittery self. But no matter how hard she tried, the thoughts didn't leave her.

And now night had fallen as she sat on a park bench in south Ikebukuro park, her thoughts even louder and more confusing than before.

Shizuo had just finished work and was heading home when he noticed a white haired girl sitting at a park, seemingly distressed about something. He walked towards her. They hadn't talked much during the week; he had been wondering how she managed her life without falling apart. Maybe she just had hope or something along those lines was what he thought.

"Hey," Trai's head shot up upon hearing a voice, she noticed Shizuo standing in front of her.

"Oh, good evening," she smiled.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I am." She nodded, "but I have a question."

"What?" he sat beside her.

"If you had a choice, would you choose between remembering everything about your life and suffer through unbearable pain and torture, or would you choose to forget everything if it meant forgetting the ones you love, your childhood and even your name so you don't have to live through the suffering?" her smile had faded.

Shizuo fell silent, thinking about her question. "Well, I'd choose the second one."

"Even if it meant forgetting everything about yourself and your life? Your loved ones?" Trai looked towards him.

"I'd rather forget then remember torture. Mainly because torture is stupid and it's supposed to drive people crazy." He lit up a cigarette, blowing out a cloud of white. "Even if I forget, I can easily find out who I used to be and remember who I am. Besides, if I was tortured, I'd beat the shit out of the people who tried."

She smiled at the comment, then chuckled. Shizuo gave her a confused look. "Sorry, it's just that, to me memories are a precious thing and I'd never want to give them up. Because they define who I am. If I gave them up, it'd feel like I'd be giving myself up and denying what I had become."

Shizuo smiled, "people don't want to forget who they are and what memories they carry. But sometimes it's better to forget then to remember the hell that they went through."

Trai smiled, she looked up at Shizuo. "Thank you. It's helped me out a lot."

"Don't mention it." he stood up, stuffing out his cigarette. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Get home safe."

"I will," Trai stood, still smiling and waved as they parted. Now, her question was finally answered, she felt she could relax a little more. But maybe, she could even help Ucidere recover her lost memories? The memories of her time before her experiments, that way she can reclaim what she had lost and remember who she really was.

 _Because a memory is precious and shouldn't be lost_

…

 **Chapter 5 finally updated, yay! Anyway, leave a review of what you think or what you think will happen or anything like that :)**

 **Until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, another chapter is here!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the OCs**

…

Celty zoomed down the highway; the motorcycle cops were chasing her again. She always hated them and just wanted them to leave her alone. daring to take a peek over her shoulder to see how far away they were, her eyes landed on the leader, kinnosuke kuzuhara, who gave her a deadly grin.

Fear invaded her being and she sped faster down the highway, zipping in and out of traffic. She turned into a corner and something flew past her that gained the attentions of the traffic cops.

A black bike with a roaring engine and fully black clothed rider.

The biker raced down the highway with the front of the bike held high in the air, engine echoing down the road as Celty slipped to the safety of her apartment complex. As soon as she walked into her home, Shinra greeted her and Celty threw her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, is everything alright Celty?" he asked, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

She pulled away slightly, phone in hand. [I was so scared, I thought that they were going to get me] she typed, still shivering. [But I was saved].

"Saved? By what?" he wondered, a smile plastered on his face.

[Another biker, this one seemed a little off though, like she was like me, only different. I don't know, maybe she's some kind of creature that's not supposed to be here like me?] she seemed to sigh, shoulders sagging. [Anyway, I think that's enough for today.]

"Alright then Celty, take a break. You've done well today," Shinra smiled and steered her towards the living room. He didn't want to dwindle on the conversation any longer seen as how tired Celty was. So he'll have to talk about it with her another time.

…

Trai couldn't stop thinking about Ucidere; it was such a weird name, even if it was just a code name. Who would want to be named 'killer' for the rest of their life and never know their true name? Trai's name was given to her by her mother, she still wasn't sure why her mother named her Trai, but she still liked it nonetheless.

Her mind was also filled with the thoughts of Ucidere's memory loss. Trai had already accepted the fact that it is ok to lose ones memories if it means forgetting something truly horrible. But if it were her, she'd be scared and lonely because she might walk past someone she knew previously and never know, or she might turn into someone completely different and may never want to go back to the way she was.

Yeah, maybe that's what happened to Ucidere? When she underwent that experiment, she must have changed personality as well, that's why they named her that name.

Trai hung her head low with a sigh, "I really need to stop making up things, it's probably not even true."

"Hey Trai!" a voice called to her.

Her head shot up and scanned the area, she noticed that she was in the South Ikebukuro park and that saw Ryan waving at her, gesturing for her to come over to him. Trai headed in his direction with a smile.

"Hello Ryan. Is there something you want?" she asked.

"Not really, but I really need to tell you something and it's been driving me crazy for the past few days since you and Ucidere met. Ok, so I'm going to save you a lot of trouble for the future since this is annoying the heck out of me." Ryan seemed restless, almost as if he was figuring out his thoughts and finding a way to sort out his words.

"What is it?" she asked.

Before he could respond, another's voice filled the air around them.

"Ryan, if this another apology plebe, you can shove it up your ass 'cause I ain't listening." The crude voice sounded.

They both turned in the direction the sour voice came from and noticed Ucidere marching towards then, helmet in hand.

"U-um," Trai stiffened, then bowed, "h-hello Ucidere, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh," Ucidere looked down at her, suddenly noticing her presence. "Hey." she said flatly then narrowed her eyes towards Ryan. "Well, what is it?" he tone returning to the sharpness.

"Ok, look, I know you guys are going to yell or laugh or whatever. But I just can't stand it any longer." he paused, taking in a deep breath then blurted. "You two are related!"

Both Trai and Ucidere stood silent, blinking at him. Then Ucidere burst out laughing. "Oh God Ryan! That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard you say since we met!" she doubled over, holding her stomach as she continued to laugh.

Ryan looked towards Trai, hoping that he could reply on her for some kind of help, at least something to prove his point. But the only thing she returned was a confused expression. He sighed in defeat seeing as he was at a lost.

"Hey Trai!" another familiar voice entered the area.

Trai craned her head back and noticed Kyohei walking towards her. She smiled and waved, "hello Kyohei, all done for the day?"

He told Trai that he would be working a very early morning shift and said that he'd be done by about mid-day and to find him at the South Ikebukuro Park. In all honesty, she had completely forgotten about it until he showed up just now.

Kyohei smiled and gave a nod. Then he noticed the others that were with her, he threw Ucidere a very strange look as she was now on the ground, wiping away tears as she giggled. But he decided against asking and instead shook it off.

"So, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep!" she nodded. "But . . ." she looked towards the other two.

Ucidere had finally calmed down somewhat enough to stand and compose herself, a smile still upon her face. "Man, haven't laughed like that in years."

"But it's true!" Ryan grimaced. "You remember that photo you showed me, I remember Trai looking exactly like that little girl in that photo of yours before her experiments."

"What photo?" Trai asked.

They both looked at her and she stiffened.

"N-never mind," she waved off, "I was just curious."

Ucidere cocked her head, raising a brow. "Tell me, before your experiment, what did you used to look like?"

"Well," Trai thought for a moment, it's been a while since she's had to recall what she used to look like. "From what a can remember I had slightly tanned skin, emerald eyes, long, messy black hair." She grumbled, "sorry, but that's all I can remember."

Kyohei noticed the slight change in Ucidere's expression. Then she pulled out a photograph from her back pocket and held it in front of Trai's face. "This picture look familiar to you?"

Trai's eyes widen and a smile beamed across her face. "That's me! And that's my mother!"

"Really?" Kyohei looked over her shoulder at the photo. "Wow, you two really do look alike."

The picture showed two people, a woman hugging a small child. Both had long wavy, flowing black hair with deep emerald eyes, slightly tanned skin, and tattered dirty dresses. But the woman in the photo looked absolutely stunning with hair disappearing past her waist and a gentle smile, the child looked cute with a cherub smile and blushing cheeks.

"So this is what you used to look like huh? It's different then what I thought." Kyohei straightened up.

Ucidere blinked, confusion written all over her face. "But, this was with me ever since I can remember." She looked at the picture. "How could you be in this picture?"

"Maybe we really are related?" Trai wondered, smiling.

Ucidere looked upon Trai again, a little astounded but what she said could be a possibility. Sudden pain shot through her skull, raking across her brain. She cringed, instantly holding her hand to her forehead in an attempt to settle it with no success.

"A-are you ok?" Trai stepped forward, concern written across her face.

"I'm fine," she groaned.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," Trai reached out her hand to take hers. Ucidere glanced at Trai again. This time, something happened.

" _Mummy!"_ a child's voice echoed inside her head. Her eye's instantly widen and she stepped back, seeing the girl before change into a small child.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Ucidere took off running down the street and didn't look back.

The three stood there for a second longer, watching as Ucidere disappeared. Ryan turned back towards the others and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I best be going to. Later." He walked down the path leaving them after saying goodbye.

"Guess we better get going to." Kyohei said.

"Yeah," Trai nodded, a little distracted by Ucidere's sudden action.

"Come on, let's get lunch, what do you feel like?" he asked.

"Oh um, Russia sushi?" Trai said.

"Cool, let's go then." Kyohei lead the way, texting the others to meet up at Russian sushi for lunch.

….

Trai was still lost in thought after a few hours of helping Kyohei and the gang out on a few of their jobs. Basically, due to the experiments, she was just as strong as Shizuo so they needed her as the muscle. Despite her girlish looks and sweet nature, she can be kind of scary at times. But now she was out walking the streets wondering about that photo Ucidere had.

Could they be related? They did come from the same camp over in Romania since Romania only had one. But a lot of people at the camp didn't like to interact with people and usually looked out for themselves, so maybe they could be related since not a lot of people took care of the children so she was very lucky to have someone to care for her. But why couldn't she remember when the photo was taken? Maybe Ucidere was the one behind the camera?

A loud crash erupted from the end of the street creating a dust cloud, alerting a lot of people.

"IZAAAAYAAAAAA!" a voice roared, echoing down the street.

From the cloud sprinted a man wearing black and smirking. He whipped around, flinging a knife into his pursuer. The blade grazing his side but he seemed unaffected.

Trai instantly recognised these two to be Izaya and Shizuo.

Shizuo ripped a sign post from the side walk and tossed it towards Izaya, missing him by a few inches as it imbedded itself into the ground beneath him. Izaya then disappeared down an alleyway and Shizuo tried to follow him, but as soon as he looked down it, Izaya was gone.

"Shit!" Shizuo grunted, rage seeping from every pour of his being. People avoided getting too close to him least they suffer the consequences of interacting with the monster.

"S-Shizuo?" Trai stepped forward, but stayed a good distance away, just to be safe.

"What the hell do you want?!" Shizuo snapped, sending her a glare.

Trai jumped, "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I j-just wanted to m-make sure you're alright." She managed to stutter out.

Seeing that he scared her, Shizuo relaxed taking in a deep breath and exhaling. He then turned his head away, "sorry."

"Oh, no need to apologise." Trai waved her hands sporadically. "I was just making sure you're ok."

"I'm fine," he slipped his hands in his pockets and turned to leave, but a grip on his sleeve caught his attention and he turned around seeing Trai clinging to his arm. "What?"

"You got cut," she pointed to the small gash on his side, a little concerned about it.

"Oh yeah, he did get me, the bastard!" Shizuo growled, observing the cut. It didn't seem deep and heal up in two or three days.

"Do you want me to heal it?" she seemed used to Shizuo's blunders with Izaya and Shizuo offend ending up with a few cuts. It took a long while for him to finally convince Trai enough by saying that it would heal soon. With a little evidence, Trai soon found out that Shizuo healed faster than others and there was no need to worry.

"No, it should be fine," Shizuo turned to leave. "See ya," he gave a wave and started to walk down the street.

"H-hey!" Trai called to him.

Shizuo turned around to see what she wanted.

"C-can I walk with you for a bit?" she said with a blush, her expression looked conflicted. "You don't need to talk; I just want to take a simple walk with no talking."

He stared at her for a moment longer before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and placing it to his lips, lighting up the end. "Sure, I don't mind." He turned to head down the street, Trai walking next to him.

From the corner of his eye, he peeked at her. She seemed distressed about something, and it was probably something he wouldn't understand. But if she wanted to talk about it, he'd listen since she had listened to his rants countless times before and she'd even tell him stuff that made him feel better after. So seeing her like this kinder left a pained tinge in his heart.

"You know, I realised something," a small smile found its way to her lips.

"What?"

"Whenever I'm with you, be it talking or simply just in your presences, I feel a lot better about things and my mind isn't as cloudy." She looked up at him. "So thank you for being there with me."

He blinked wide eyed and turned away, finding his feet very interesting at the moment. "No problem."

"Anyway, I better get going. Kyohei and the others said to meet them at the park around about this time. See ya around." she waved before running across the street and disappearing into the crowd.

Shizuo stared a minute longer before continuing on his way. He gazed at the ground; he felt the same way she did. He always found it easy to talk to her and he always felt at peace around her. Maybe it was because she didn't talk a lot or maybe it was because they got along pretty well and she didn't annoy him as much. But he still couldn't get her conflicted expression out of his head. Whatever was on her mind must have been something serious, otherwise she wouldn't be acting that way.

 _The mind is easily confused, thus leading to more question and unfinished answers._

… **..**

 **Give a review of what you think, I do like them and it helps me out a lot.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! Sorry about the lateness**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but the OCs**

…

"Check it out," Tom noticed what seemed like soldiers dressed in grey camouflage holding strange guns. Shizuo stood beside him, smoking a cigarette; he had noticed the soldiers running around as well. "Those guys have been appearing a lot lately. Rumours have been spreading that there's some secret military base here and there running around trying to protect the citizens from some unknown force."

"Seriously?" Shizuo questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah. Talk about creepy." Tom shuddered to think what was really going on. "Anyway, we need to get moving. This next one is going to be a pain in the ass."

Shizuo groaned. He really didn't want to get pissed off this early in the morning.

…..

"Hey did you guys notice those weird soldiers running around?" Walker asked from the back seat of the van.

"Yeah, those guys seem to be everywhere now!" Erika said.

"Maybe there time travelling soldiers from the future to warn us of an impending war?" Walker turned towards Erika.

"Or maybe there's an entire civilisation under the city and there here to take over by using these soldiers as there army?" Erika mused.

"Will you two knock it off?" Kyohei warned. He looked out the window and noticed two of the grey clothed soldier's. "Besides, those guys look like there looking for someone."

"They are looking for someone," Trai spoke up from the back.

The two Otaku's turned to face her. "What do you mean?" Walker asked first. "Are they looking for a lost princess or something?"

"Or maybe it's an alien?" Erika asked.

"No, not exactly," she smiled, shaking her head. "There most likely looking for the human experiments, like me."

"Why would they want you?" Kyohei asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Remember when I told you that I was a human experiment meant to create a kind of super soldier? Well, those soldiers were at the facility and used as guards to keep us in line. There most likely here to collect me and maybe whoever else they can find." Trai stared at her feet.

"Then we better get you a disguise!" Erika smiled.

"Yeah," Walker then placed a finger to his chin, "but what should we do for that though?"

As the two began talking, Kyohei stared at Trai through the mirror, observing her movements carefully. she seemed down about something, but there was also something else playing upon her expression that he couldn't figure out, like there was something else that will not only affect her but them as well.

….

"Let's get this one!" Erika beamed, grabbing a blue dress from the racks.

"And don't forget this one," Walker pulled a black maid uniform from the shelf.

Trai walked behind them with a blank expression. She was too busy thinking about those soldiers what their purpose in coming here. But her thoughts were also occupied by why they chose now of all times to do this kind of thing.

Something was going to happen in Ikebukuro, but she didn't know what. And that was bothering her the most since she didn't know whether to be concerned about her friends or not.

"Hey," a voice whispered in her ear.

She was about to turned around to see who it was but the voice stopped her.

"Don't turn around, your being watched." The voice instructed, so she complied. She recognised the voice, it belonged to Ucidere.

"Listen, you should get out of here while you can. I'm sure you recognise the soldiers and what there here for." she added.

"Yeah," Trai nodded, "I do. Is this what you were discussing with Ryan a while back?"

"Yeah," she said. "Just get out of here before they find where you are. Make up an excuse to your friends before they get dragged into this as well."

So this did involve them. "So what do I do?"

"Find some place to lay low for a while, otherwise you'll be endangering more than just your friends, it'll be those innocent around you—"

The front of the store blew open. Everyone inside ducked for cover as debris were sent flying. Trai whipped around to see grey soldiers piling in, guns in hand and raised out in front.

"Shit!" Ucidere ducked down, pulling Trai with her. "Looks like its plan B."

"What's plan B?" Trai asked.

"Get the fuck out of here!" she smirked, pulling two black 45 calibre guns from her belt. "I'll distract them, while you get the others out of here. Then I want you to run since there after you."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"No time to explain, get going," Ucidere leapt from her position into the air and began blasting at the guards. Trai worked quick in guiding everyone out, including Erika and Walker.

"Whoa!" Erika squealed when she saw Ucidere reloading her guns. "She's so cool, I wonder who she is."

"Yeah—hey, where's Trai?" Walker looked around, noticed the disappearance of her.

"Oh yeah, she disappeared?" Erika said.

Trai had disappeared down the street, making sure that none of the soldiers had seen her. She skidded as she turned the corner, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

But her luck was short lived.

More soldiers had spotted her and began racing after her. "Not good, definitely not good," she muttered disappearing into an alleyway. As she ran, the soldiers were losing distances since she was faster than them which held little relief, but she knew that they could always catch up.

She needed a place to hide and quick; Trai ran out of the alleyway and headed further down the street. Anywhere will do, just someplace safe that they would not think to go—

 _SLAM!_

Trai fell backwards hard, "ow," she rubbed her forehead.

"Huh?" the person she had run into turned around.

Trai looked up and noticed Shizuo standing before. He looked down at her, wondering what she was running from, or why she was running in the first place.

Before she could answer, shouts were head coming from the alleyway. Before Shizuo could ask what's wrong, Trai vaulted to her feet and gripped his shirt. "Hide me!" she pleaded. "Please!"

[Jump on] Trai hadn't even noticed Celty standing there until she tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" Trai watched Celty straddle her bike then toss and black helmet towards her.

[You said you needed to hide right? Jump on.] Celty said.

"Oh, thank you," Trai slipped the helmet on and climbed into the back.

"I'm not sure what's going on. But I'll help you," Shizuo smiled.

"Thank you," Trai gave a nod.

Just then, the soldiers came into view. Trai's grip on Celty's waist tightened.

"There she is!" one of the soldiers cried.

"Get her!" another shouted. They raced towards her, seven of them.

Shizuo turned towards them, a dark smile spread across his face. "Get going, I'll catch up later."

Celty nodded, racing off.

Shizuo rolled up his sleeves then gripped the nearest sign post, ripping it from the ground, his smile never faded as he marched towards the soldiers who froze.

"You should know I really hate guys like you, almost as much as Izaya." He leapt at them, sign post arched back. "You act like the freaking world belongs to you or something. Well guess what! Your about to learn that life doesn't always go your way."

He leapt toward them, sign post swinging.

…..

Celty took a longer route home, this route didn't have as many people crowding them thus not so many soldiers. They both made it back to her apartment without being spotted.

Celty lead the way to her apartment and let Trai in first, closing the door behind her.

"Welcome back Celty!" Shinra smiled. He walked out into the entrance with a smile.

[Can Trai stay here for a while?] Celty thrust her phone into Shinra's face. [Some guys are chasing her so is it ok if she hides out with us for a while? Just until things die down?]

Shinra looked past Celty towards Trai, who hadn't moved an inch from the door. He smiled, "sure, I don't mind."

[Thanks, I'll explain everything later; right now I need to take care of something.] Celty turned to Trai and grabbed her hand. [Come on, this way.]

Trai nodded and followed her to the living room where she sat her down. Celty noticed Trai's trembling. [What's wrong?]

"Shizuo, he was going to take care of those soldiers." Trai didn't look up.

"Don't worry, if it's Shizuo, he'll be ok. He's tougher then he looks, trust me." Shinra smiled, trying to comfort her.

"I-I know that. But I'm worried about him. The bullets those soldiers use is a kind of tranquiliser, the potency is strong enough to knock out an elephant with just one bullet. It takes five of those bullets to knock just one of us out," Trai explained.

[I'm sure he'll be fine.] Celty patted her hand.

"I hope your right."

…

It was four hours later when Shizuo had knocked on the door.

"Hey Shizuo," Shinra greeted.

"Yo," Shizuo gave a wave and entered. "Is Trai alright?"

"Yeah, she's just getting changed now so she should be out in a few moments." Shinra headed into the living room, picking up his cup of coffee that he sat down.

"Changed?" Shizuo gave him a funny look.

"Well, since those soldiers knew what she looked like, Trai thought it best to change her appearance, with Celty's help of course."

"What do you mean by that?" he raised a brow.

"Well, since Trai couldn't go out, Celty went out to get clothes while Trai was busy dying her hair. This will make sure that those soldier won't recognise her and keep those around her safe."

"Is she seriously in that much trouble?" he thought for a moment. Something is definitely wrong here.

The door leading to the spare bedroom opened and out walked Celty along with Trai. Although, Trai had completely changed.

"How'd it go?" Shinra asked Celty.

[Well, it seems plausible at the moment. But I'm not quite sure for how long though.] Celty typed out. [She explained some really creepy things about those soldiers.]

"Don't worry," Shinra patted her helmet. "I'm sure she'll be ok so there's no need to worry."

"Shizuo!" Trai noticed him standing by the sofa.

Shizuo turned towards the sound of his name being called, expecting the white haired girl to be standing there. But what he saw was something different.

A girl with pitch black hair, cut above the shoulder and a ribbon on the left side of her hair, a white short, puffed sleeved collared shirt with a black ribbon tied around the neck with black belts around the sleeves, a black, spaghetti dress over the top coming down to her mid thighs, knee high black boots with four heavy leather belts strapped around each, around her forearms were elbow length, fingerless gloves. But the most noticeable thing about her was her bright ice blue eyes.

Shizuo on the other hand blinked upon seeing the girl, then looked past her to see if Trai was standing behind her or something. But it was just the girl.

"Um, Shizuo, what are you doing?" Trai's voice came from the girl. "I'm Trai."

He gawked at her. "H-holy shit," he muttered. She had completely changed. But the only thing that remained of her was her pale complexion and blue eyes.

"H-hey, Shizuo, are you ok?" Trai asked. "Those soldiers didn't hurt you did they? You didn't get shot?"

"No. though one of those bastards did try and pull a knife on me. But I smashed them into the wall without a second thought." He balled up his fist just remembering that.

"Anyway, how about explaining to us why those soldiers are after you." Shinra walked towards them.

"I think I may have the answer to that." A new voice entered the room, alerting them all. They turned towards the glass doors leading out onto the balcony. Standing there was none other than Ucidere.

Celty was about to manifest a scythe but something Trai said stopped her.

"Ucidere!" Trai beamed, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine kid. Now, back to the question about those soldiers." Ucidere walked in. "Sorry about barging in. but, it took a while to find you guys."

[Who are you?] Celty asked.

"The name's Ucidere. Experiment BWX0006156." She replied.

"Oh, so you're the infamous bio-weapon I've heard about." Shinra said. "Alright, so what about those soldiers?"

"So far, there gathering up all the past human experiments in the area, but it's not just here, those soldiers are going around the world looking for the completed human experiments to sell them to military funded operations." She explained, Trai's eyes widen, as did everyone else's. "But it's not just them; underground syndicates are turning up for the auctions so that they can get their very own super soldier. So basically, as long as you have the money, you'll be able to buy."

"There, selling us?" Trai said, a little astounded by it.

"But first, there bringing those experiments to their original facilities for testing, you know, to make sure there up to standards. Trai, you were most likely brought here for testing, but when Ryan found out about that, he had broken into the facility here in Japan and stole you away. But to make sure that you got away safely, he hid you away." she said. "It's probably also why you don't remember how you got here in the first place."

"H-how do you know all this?" Trai asked.

"Ryan told me after he escaped with you. But he forgot to go back when everything died down and get you, and by the time he went back, you must have come to and walked away since the facilities would rather their experiments to stay asleep and not know the outside world. The reason behind that is because the facilities like their weapons without feelings so they shouldn't be concerned with a humans way of life, thus resulting in them becoming void of expressions making easier for them to kill." Ucidere finished, folding her arms over her chest.

"That's horrible," Shizuo growled. "People who use innocent lives like that shouldn't be allowed to exist. I'll kill 'em, I'll kill 'em dead. They'll be deader than dead once I get my hands on them."

"But it just goes to show you what humans are capable of." Another voice sounded, this one made them all freeze. But this voice also made one's blood boil over in rage. Shizuo turned towards the balcony window to see Izaya standing there smirking.

"Izaya, what the hell are you doing here!" Shizuo snapped.

"He led me here." Ucidere stepped out in front of Izaya. "He said he saw Trai came here on the black rider's bike and showed me which one was the apartment she was in. he came along for the ride." She stepped towards him. "No fighting, not yet."

Shizuo turned his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he found the wall very interesting at the moment.

"so, you're an experiment," Izaya walked straight towards Trai with a devilish smile. "Never would have guessed something like human experimentation actually existed. But I guess now it's clear now, I tried getting information about you but nothing came up, it was almost like you never existed, yet here you are—" Izaya reached out to touch Trai's cheek but something stopped him.

An arm shot out protectively in front of Trai, they both looked up to see Shizuo glaring at Izaya, arm out in front of her. "You need something?" he growled.

"No, of course not," Izaya smiled and turned around, walking back towards the window. "Just so you know, those soldiers aren't just looking for the experiments, their also after anyone else who shows interesting powers. Such as a Dullahan and a monster."

"Anyway, just be on your guard. And since those guys have already met Shizuo, they'll come for him first." Ucidere said.

"Don't worry, if they try anything, I'll send them flying." Shizuo grinned.

"That's great and all. But I think you should let the Dullahan drive you back home." She pointed to celty.

[How did you know I was a Dullahan?] Celty asked.

"Dullahan's let out a certain aura that's easy to pick up, so it won't matter if you do have a helmet covering that empty space. Experiments like me and Trai can sense beings like you." she shrugged. "Anyway, see ya."

Ucidere walked towards Izaya, gripping the back of his hood and heading towards the balcony. Suddenly, she was engulfed in shadows and when those shadows disappeared, she along with Izaya were gone.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed," Shizuo shook his head.

[I'll give you a ride.] Celty typed, he nodded and they were heading towards the door when Shizuo stopped to look at Trai. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry so much, you'll get a face full of wrinkles before your thirty." He then headed towards the door giving a final wave. "See ya."

Trai straightened out her short hair, blushing deep red. Shinra noticed this but decided not to say anything. Instead, he smiled. "Come on, you've had a long day right? So let's get you to bed."

"Alright," she nodded and followed him into the spare room.

…..

Trai couldn't sleep; she sat up staring out the open window watching the stars dance. She couldn't help that something bad was going to happen.

And little did she know that her instincts weren't lying.

A sudden infuriatingly high pitch noise sounded, she couldn't cover her ears. In fact, that noise seemed to have left her immobile, yet the noise began to grow louder and louder by the second and it didn't seem like it was stopping anytime soon.

Before she realised it, her vision blurred and darkness clouded her conscious.

…

 **Leave a review of what you think.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update is here! Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, only the OC's**

… **.**

"Those soldier guys have been running around a lot more lately," Walker observed, looking out the window. Erika followed his gaze and noticed a few of them standing at street corners.

"Yeah, it's really starting to creep me out." she said.

"Dammit!" Kyohei grunted, ending his phone call.

"What is it Dotachin?" Erika leaned towards the front of the van were Kyohei and Saburo sat.

"Trai isn't picking up, and that's the fourth time I've," he sighed, something didn't feel right about this. "She always picks up straight away on the first ring."

He tried again, and again Trai didn't pick up.

"Dammit," he muttered. Instead of putting the phone away, he looked through his contacts to find Shizuo's number, once he found it, he hit the call button and placed it to his ear.

By the forth ring, Shizuo answered: "Yo."

"Have you seen Trai anywhere?" Kyohei asked.

"Yeah, she's at Celty's. Why?"

"She's not picking up her phone and I've called her about five times already and still nothing."

"Maybe she just went out for a walk and left her phone behind."

"No, I told her to always keep it on her in case something happens, and she's not answering at all. I even called her yesterday to make sure she was ok, and still nothing."

"I'll keep an eye out then, see ya." Shizuo hung up; slipping the phone into his pocket again then continued walking.

Ever since late yesterday night, there's been a ringing in his ears that beginning to irritate him. It was a high pitched buzzing noise that wouldn't leave him and it was pissing him off because he didn't know what the cause of it was.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping his walking and turned to see Celty standing there phone thrust in his face.

[Have you seen Trai?] Was what it read.

Now it was getting weird, first Kyohei and now Celty? What's going on?

[She was with us yesterday, but when Shinra went to wake her up, she was gone.] Celty explained.

"No I haven't, sorry." Shizuo frowned; he didn't like this at all.

[And then there's that annoying ringing sound that's been going on since last night.]

"You hear it to?" at this he raised a brow.

[Yeah, it's weird huh] she said.

"That annoying ringing sound would be the facilities way of bringing the human experiments to them."

They both turned to see Ucidere leaning against the wall of a building next to them in a shadow.

[What do you mean?] Celty typed.

"That ringing, it's a frequency that only those who've been experimented on can hear and obey, dulling there mind and turning them into a slave of command. Meaning that there testing there 'products'," she made quotation marks with her fingers. "To them show off to the military or the buyers. Ryan's been effected same as Trai. You guys must hear it because you're not exactly normal."

"What about you?" Shizuo asked.

"I can hear it but I'm a Bio-Weapon, I've got different nanotechnology meaning I react to a different frequency. However, since my experiment was a little different, that so called frequency that is said to control me is cancelled out by the nanotechnology activated in my body causing a sort of shield like aura around my body, rendering the frequency ineffective. The Nanotechnology puts out its own cancelling out frequency making the frequency the doctors use to control me ineffective so I can't be controlled."

Ucidere noticed there dumbfound expressions and sighed.

"My shit is different from their shit making an invisible force field around me, the buzzing sound you've been hear is the frequency that doesn't get to me, meaning I'm still the same as before and not a mindless drone like the other human experiments."

"Oh," they nodded, finally understanding. It was a complicated subject after all.

"Anyway, Trai isn't immune to the frequency, it's actually most hard on her then the others since the frequency was specifically created for her." Ucidere said. She's been doing a little research into Trai's experiment. She had also found out a lot about Trai and her background. Even something she didn't expect herself.

[Why is that?] Celty asked.

"Since Trai has a specially ability that allows telepathy, she can also block out certain things, as I found out, she can do a lot of mind things that no one else can do. So if she's under the control it was easy to control the others as well. They had to test it out on her back at her facility because if they control her, the others can be easily controlled."

"So what do we do?" Shizuo asked.

"Simple, destroy the frequency while I deal with the other experiments. But first we need to evacuate the people in Sunshine 60, otherwise they'll get caught up in the cross fire. But that's first priority; it'll make this job go a lot smoother and it'll be faster."

"Gotcha," Shizuo pulled out his phone and called Kyohei. Two rings and he picked up.

"Shizuo? You find Trai?" he asked.

"No, not yet. But we've got a bigger problem. You know that place where she was taken in and experimented on or whatever." Shizuo waited for an answer.

"Yeah."

"As it turns out, there in Ikebukuro and sent out a frequency that brainwashes them, turning into—" he took the phone away, turning towards Ucidere. "What was it again?"

She sighed, snatching the phone from his hand and placing it to her ear. "Listen, there's a frequency going around town that all the human experiments can here. Yes, there's heaps here in Ikebukuro, so the guys in charge are collecting them for auctions. So I need you guys to get the people outta Sunshine 60 when they start testing the experiments out since that's where there stationed at the moment. That way I can deal with the experiment and make sure they don't destroy anything while you guys make sure everyone else is safe. Shizuo is going to handle taking out the frequency. Got that?"

"Yeah," Kyohei said.

"Good, I'll send Celty over to you guys to help out while I show Shizuo what to do, sound good?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Sweet. See ya." She closed the phone and tossed it to Shizuo, who caught it with one hand.

"Alright." She turned towards the two. "Celty, I want you to go find those guys I was talking to and help them out, I want Sunshine 60 completely cleared out and I want no casualties. Shizuo, the frequency is being broadcasted through a satellite dish, destroy the dish, everything goes back to normal."

They both nodded, Celty leapt onto her bike and sped away while Shizuo followed Ucidere, running towards Sunshine 60.

It was a while when everyone was cleared out, with Celty's help, it was a lot easier. But Kyohei and the others didn't leave as they wanted to make sure there wasn't anyone they missed, and to see if Trai was they stayed a short distance away and watched everything unfold.

They noticed Shizuo and Ucidere arriving on scene. Ucidere hid behind a building, peeking out through the edge to see the soldiers lining the walls with the experiments standing in the middle of the street wearing the thin white jumpsuit that Trai was previously wearing when she first met Kyohei, there had to be at least a hundred of them standing there. At the other end of the street there seemed to be a large semi-truck complete with pitch black trailer, surrounded by military vehicles with revolving machine guns.

Ucidere smirked. "Hope you're ready, I'll draw the attention, when I give you the signal. That's when you head straight for the dish on top of that truck. Got it?"

"Yeah." Shizuo nodded.

"Good. Here we go." she stepped out, standing at the foot of the street, hands slipped into her pockets as she smirked.

The men instantly noticed her presences and began to open fire. Shizuo noticed her shadow twitch and suddenly something shot out of it, coiling around Ucidere and acting as a shield. The coil had turned into a long thing pitch black, stick like figure and there was multiple of them, switching positions as they moved to block the bullets.

Upon hearing the shootings, the doctors and scientists turned towards the noise and a look of horror filled them. They instantly shouted and the human experiments turned towards Ucidere who pulled out her own pistols.

"Let's dance."

She burst off, heading towards the first one. Shizuo watched as she twisted and dodged their attacks, countering with her own and knocking them out in one swift moment. It surprised Shizuo that she could handle that many without even blinking, there was at least fifteen or twenty people coming at her with their own strange abilities. Although she had those shadowy things helping her as she attacked and despite the experiments best advances, they all fell short.

Ucidere turned, seeing a familiar red wolf that stood six foot at the shoulders, growling viciously. "Hello Ryan," she smirked as he charged towards her. Ucidere ran at him, hand slammed down on top of his head, flipping herself over him and landing on her feet. He didn't move from his position on the ground as he returned to his normal self.

Why they weren't getting up was because she placed some of her Nanotechnology into their body, changing the frequency that would control them fully. But it also left them knocked out as a down side. But other than that, they were fine.

Suddenly, Ucidere was surrounded by guns. Her shadow up creating a shield just as they opened fire on her. Gripping her own guns, she aimed then pulled the trigger. The blast that was a lot louder than the guns the soldiers were using. But these soldiers fell to the ground randomly as Ucidere put a bullet through their heads, blood pooling on the ground.

She nodded seeing them all fall around her.

Then a shadow fell over her head. A split second later and a dust cloud erupted. The impact sent a gust dispersing and Shizuo caught a glimpse of Ucidere, who only just managed to dodge a punch that came from a long white haired girl.

Shizuo's eyes widen as he recognised the white haired girl.

"Trai," he whispered as she stood up. Her hair had grown to the middle of her carves and waved when there was no wind.

Ucidere smiled. "Well, seems like that disguise was thrown out the window huh? Trai," Ucidere smirked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Trai burst forward, palms glowing light blue as were her eyes. Trai held out her hands and interlaced them with Trai's, pushing her back and trying to put a little of her nanotechnology into the girl's body. But it wasn't working.

"Of course this girl has rejection, she was their little play toy of all the experiments." A smirk stretch across her lips as a blinding flash of light blasted from her palms, sending Trai flying back. "Right then, let's have some fun."

Trai stretched out her hand, rubble around her began to glow a blue hue and rise into the air with no one lifting them. The rubble seemed to stop mid-air then fly towards Ucidere, who managed to reload her guns, aim then fire, shooting down each one.

"Shizuo NOW!" Ucidere shouted.

Shizuo ran from his hiding spot, heading straight towards the truck with the satellite dish on top.

"STOP HIM!" one of the scientists shouted.

Suddenly, all the remaining human experiments charged towards him. But that didn't halt his advances as he smiled. He arched his fist back and slammed it into the first one that leapt at him. He twisted around, slamming his fist into another that came at him.

He whipped around towards the truck, hearing someone coming towards him from that direction. But he froze mid punch when he saw Trai leaping towards him. Her eyes clouded and face devoid of expression, it caught him off guard and he was too late to do anything about her glowing palm that came towards his face.

Ucidere tackled Trai, kicking her away.

"GET MOVING DUMBASS!" Ucidere snapped punching the ground and sending a shock wave straight towards Trai, who leapt to the side dodging the blast. "The quicker we destroy the dish, the quicker everything ends. So get going Dumbass."

"Shut it!" he warned, growling, but sped towards the dish, leaping over the barriers and leapt onto the truck. He raised his fist then slammed it into the dish, shattering it into tiny pieces.

All the experiments collapsed to the ground, including Trai to which Ucidere caught and slung over her shoulder. Shizuo leapt down then turned towards the doctors and scientists, now the experiments and soldiers were out of the way, he could finally deal with them.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." he cracked his knuckles as most of them piss themselves looking into his glaring eyes that could very well belong to a monsters.

Within seconds, each one was taken care off, though there was only Twenty to start with, it was easy and it felt good hearing there cries as they flew through the around. When that was finished, Shizuo stood there, cigarette in his mouth and hands slipped into pockets.

"Nice job," Ucidere smiled at him.

Shizuo turned towards her, noticing Trai instantly. "Is she—"

"She's fine. Just unconscious." She gently placed Trai on the ground. "The others will wake up in a few minutes completely fine so don't worry about them either. Now then, let's get you sorted." She crouched down to Trai.

Ryan started stirring, sitting up and placing a hand to his head. He groaned at the splitting headache he had. He looked around noticing Ucidere slipping on black gloves with a blue circle on the palms. She rubbed them together, creating blue electricity.

"Ucidere!" he vaulted to his feet, sprinting over as Ucidere placed her hands onto Trai's stomach, sending a huge shock wave throughout the street; it was like a mini earthquake. Shizuo had lost his balance and fell backwards, same as Ryan.

"Oops, let out a bit too much energy." She gave a nervous laugh. "But that should have done the trick. She'll wake up in a few hours with her powers completely sealed."

"Sealed?" Shizuo got to his feet again. "What about her strength? Will she have that?"

"Yeah," she scoffed, standing. "I only sealed her telepathy powers; it's a little dangerous having those kinds of powers with no control over them. But she'll still have her strength so there's no need to worry."

"That's good." He smiled relieved. It wasn't every day that he came across someone as strong as him and who could stand up against him, he will admit he was afraid he would hurt her, but seeing her at full strength, he was glad she did have the super strength. It meant that he didn't need to be afraid around her. And that made him smile even more.

"Anyway, take her some place safe and make sure she gets some rest. It's a strain on her body with something like this." Ucidere picked Ryan up, slinging him over her shoulder with ease, despite his protests and flailing arms, "later." She gave a waved, walking off and disappeared in a cloud of black.

Shizuo looked down at Trai, smiling slightly as he picked her up bridal style and began carrying her. Her head resting nicely against his shoulder

…

Trai's eyes fluttered open; she looked around recognising the room she was in as the spare room of Shinra's apartment. Slowly, she sat up, wincing at the headache she had. "Ow," she moaned, rubbing it away.

"What a weird dream," she sighed. A lock of hair fell covering her eyes, she pushed it back. "Strange, I remember dying my hair black and cutting it short, why would it be long?"

But then she recognised what she was wearing, it was the same suit she had worn when she first came here. Just like her dream . . .

Trai burst through the doors, heading straight towards the living room where Shinra, Celty, Shizuo, Kyohei, Erika and Walker sat talking.

She bowed repeatedly, "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I—"

A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ucidere standing there smiling, the black shadows surrounding her eyes had completely disappeared; she looked rather pretty without them. "About time you woke up. I was about to come in there and force you outta bed myself."

"Um, hello Ucidere." Trai shifted, fidgeting with her hands. "What exactly happened?"

"There was a huge—" Walker was cut off by a hand flying to his mouth by Kyohei.

"The facility you were talking about came to get you remember? You were taken and were about to be sold but Ucidere and Shizuo stepped in and saved you." Kyohei explained with a smile.

Trai turned to Shizuo and Ucidere who were both smiling at her, she smiled back. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." She bowed again.

"Geez, quit bowing all the time." Ucidere straightened Trai up. "You shouldn't worry every second of the day, you can have fun."

"I know." She smiled again.

"We're just glad you're alright Trai," Shinra smiled. Celty nodded.

Trai couldn't stop smiling as she gazed at everyone and they gazed back. "Thank you, everyone."

…

 **Leave a review of what you think.**

 **Until next chapter.**


End file.
